The present invention relates to a method for starting the movement of a hybrid vehicle, which has a first and a second drive unit, the first drive unit being disposed on a first sub-transmission of a twin-clutch transmission comprising two sub-transmissions, and to a device for implementing the method.
Vehicles having a hybrid drive structure have a combustion engine and a second drive unit, which may be an electric motor for example. Thus, when driving the hybrid vehicle, the drive torque may be applied by both drive units.
US 2007/0028718 A1 describes a twin-clutch transmission for a hybrid vehicle, the twin-clutch transmission having two transmission input shafts, on which respectively some of the transmission gears are disposed. If a gear is engaged, the following gear may already be shifted on the inactive shaft. By shifting between the two shafts with the aid of two clutches it is thus possible to shift gears quickly. In a torque-split hybrid vehicle, the electric motor is connected to one of the two transmission input shafts of the twin-clutch transmission.
When starting the movement using the electric motor, the drive torque is insufficient, particularly for a fully loaded vehicle on a hill or on a curb, even though a gear is engaged in this sub-transmission and the drive train is stressed. Since it is necessary to shift back to a lower gear, the applied drive torque cannot be maintained, which results in the vehicle unacceptably rolling backwards.